


Make Them Forget (prompt)

by MeganMorgue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossroad deal, Death Wish, Demon Deals, Drinking, F/M, Self-Harm, Temporary Character Death, just an idea, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMorgue/pseuds/MeganMorgue
Summary: The reader makes a life changing decision, because she can't take all the pain anymore!This is just a prompt idea I just had and maybe I'll make a full story out of it one day! It could go either way with which relationship she'll end up. I tagged all three boys, because I don't know in which direction this might go.More of the ideas I have for the future fic at the end!





	Make Them Forget (prompt)

It’s a cold night you picked for this, but you couldn’t even feel it anymore. You arrived at the crossroad an hour ago; carefully packing your belongings in two duffle bags in the trunk of your car. You put a sealed letter on each of them. They are addressed to Sam and Dean; the men you spent years with; hunting all things that go bump in the night. But that doesn’t matter anymore now. You had no idea why you wrote them in the first place, because soon enough they wouldn’t even remember your name. 

You place the small wooden box in the hole you just dug up in the middle of the crossroad and put the dirt back over it. It doesn’t take long for the demon to arrive, but he keeps his distance; knowing who you are.

“Y/L/N! Is that some kind of trap or to what do I owe the honor?” His eyes flash red just for a second and then he looks at you from head to toe when you don’t answer.  
You are sure you looked awful from the days of crying and drinking; your latest bottle still loosely hanging in your hand. 

When the demon sees the full state you’re in, he just breaks out into a full out laugh.  
“Oh I can’t believe it… This is another ‘sacrifice yourself for someone else’ thing, isn’t it? Oh you should really call yourself Winchester, darling!” 

“Just shut up you son of a bitch and make the damn deal!” you spit out; swaying as you walk over to him. 

“Ok… then what is it that you want?” he says in all seriousness. 

“Make me disappear!” You pause; trying to remember the words you want to say. 

“You want me to do… what?” The demon just stares at you with a confused look on his face.

“Make me disappear!” You say again. The tears you tried to hold back all night are now streaming freely down your face. You don’t know it they’re tears of sadness or joy, but either way, you’re determined to keep going with your plan.  
“I want you to make me disappear from this goddamn earth. Remove my memory from everyone’s mind… like I never even existed! Make my family and friends forget. I don’t want them to grief, I don’t want them to be sad and I definitely don’t want them to look for me.”  
You take another pull from the nearly empty bottle and continue to speak. “I don’t even want the 10 years. Just take me to hell and end my life!” 

“If that’s really what you want! Can’t say the boss wouldn’t be happy to have one less hunter to deal with… and if the Winchesters won’t remember you, they won’t make trouble looking for you.” 

He steps closer to you and you can now smell the sulfur coming from his breath. A shudder runs down your spine and you just close your eyes and whisper “I’d rather feel pain, than nothing at all!”  
And with those word he kisses you and your world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So this could go a few different ways.  
> Maybe Sam and/or Dean start to remember again by finding little things around the bunker that don't belong to either of them.  
> Or Cas could still remember the reader even when everyone else forgot about her, because he's an angel and demons can't remove angels memories.  
> Maybe a mixture of both? I don't know!


End file.
